<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La dura legge del Quidditch by PiccolaPker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240044">La dura legge del Quidditch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker'>PiccolaPker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fic, Funny, Gen, Hilarious, Quidditch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Prescelto è destinato a sconfiggere il Signore Oscuro... a meno che quest'ultimo non compia un atto infamante contro il sacro sport...<br/>444 parole per stravolgere un finale!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La dura legge del Quidditch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) il 23/11/2016</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>La dura legge del Quidditch</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La radura in mezzo alla foresta sembrava essere il luogo ideale per la sua vendetta. C’era il campo. C’era il pubblico. C’era il suo miglior Cercatore di sempre. E c’era il suo avversario.</p>
<p>Sorrise. Era il momento di cominciare.</p>
<p>«FERMI!!!»</p>
<p>Sia Harry che Voldemort si voltarono sorpresi. Harry aveva gli occhi sgranati dalla meraviglia.</p>
<p>«Baston?»</p>
<p>Voldemort rise: «E tu chi saresti?»</p>
<p>Il ragazzo sorrise: «Sono colui che ti sconfiggerà.»</p>
<p>Tutti i Mangiamorte scoppiarono a ridere, tuttavia Baston non perse una briciola della sua sicurezza. Non appena riprese fiato a sufficienza, il Signore Oscuro rispose: «Mi sa che ti hanno male informato... c’è una profezia e...»</p>
<p>«Chi ha pronunciato quella profezia non ha tenuto conto di una cosa fondamentale.»</p>
<p>Il suo sguardo si fece di brace: «A causa tua il mondiale di Quidditch è stato infangato. A causa tua questa nobile arte è stata cancellata da Hogwarts nell’ultimo anno. E ora vuoi uccidere uno dei migliori Cercatori di sempre. Oh, no, Voldemort... non potrò mai perdonare i tuoi peccati contro il Quidditch!»</p>
<p>E con un imprevedibile colpo di bacchetta fece comparire un baule.</p>
<p>Tutti i presenti erano sempre più perplessi. Harry lo guardò come si guarda un pazzo, chiedendosi in cuor suo se qualche incantesimo Confundus o qualche Cruciatus prolungata avessero fuso il cervello di quel fanatico di Quidditch.</p>
<p>«Vuoi affrontarlo... con un baule?»</p>
<p>Baston sorrise sicuro, chinandosi su di esso: «Non con il baule, Harry...»</p>
<p>Fu a quel punto che il prescelto lo riconobbe, ma non ebbe il tempo di dire o fare nulla che Baston lo spalancò e due Bolidi truccati andarono a schiantarsi contro Voldemort ripetutamente. Il Signore Oscuro urlò ancora e ancora, i Mangiamorte cercarono di fermarli, ma fu tutto inutile. Voldemort venne semplicemente massacrato di botte sotto gli sguardi attoniti e impotenti dei suoi seguaci, mentre Baston fiero gridava: «NON BISOGNA MAI METTERSI CONTRO IL QUIDDITCH! <em>MAI!</em> LA SUA VENDETTA È IMPLACABILE! <em>TU</em> HAI SFIDATO IL QUIDDITCH, E IL QUIDDITCH STESSO TI PUNIRÀ!»</p>
<p>Questa fu la fine ingloriosa del Signore Oscuro, e anche quella del prescelto. Resosi conto di essere l’unico Horcrux rimasto, Harry decise di darsi alla macchia. Il ricordo dello sguardo assatanato di Baston in quei momenti terrorizzò i giorni e le notti del giovane Potter, e probabilmente anche il frammento di Voldemort al suo interno, perché questo non si fece mai più vivo. E mentre Oliver Baston, grazie alla sua vittoria, scalava le vette del Ministero imponendo il Quidditch non solo come sport nazionale, ma anche come religione riconosciuta, Harry continuava a chiedersi se non fosse lui il vero Signore Oscuro di cui parlava la profezia, e se dovesse affrontarlo, un giorno...</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Una veloce flashfic ispirata da un video da me male interpretato (in inglese sono una schiappa) che spero vi possa strappare quantomeno un sorriso!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>